


I love you

by versti_fantur



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Kinda poetry idk, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur
Summary: ~I wish you could understand I don't want this, but I can't make it go away. Believe me, I've tried. I don't expect you to care.~Or, Glanni falls in love, and doesn't know what to do.
Relationships: Glanni Glæpur/Íþróttaálfurinn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in rainbow comic sans at 2am. I apologise for nothing.  
> I hope you enjoy :)

“I love you”

What a disgusting sentiment. Leaving me vulnerable, exposed, at your mercy. And yet I said it anyway. Why? Who fucking knows. But, my dear, it is the truth; for I would die for you, kill for you, _live for you_.

Why must you look at me so, I only said what we both already knew. Or had you not noticed the way my gaze would linger on you longer than was necessary, how our hands touched at every available opportunity? Hell, I even made my schemes more obvious so you’d show up – I didn’t care if you stopped me, I just wanted to see you. Yes, that’s right, you couldn’t catch me otherwise, not unless I wanted you to, and _gods_ I wanted you to. How fucked up is that? 

What do you mean ‘why’? If I knew that, I’d fix it. Do you think I want to feel like this? My heart flipping every time I see you? Wanting you to be fucking _happy_? Congratulations. You’ve finally won. You’ve made me _weak_ and I want to hate you but I _can’t_. 

You stare at me now like I’m a freak, but is it really that shocking? Maybe it is. You’re so sickeningly _good_ , I don’t understand why I even _like_ you, let alone love. I’ve tried ignoring it. I swear I have. But it clawed at my throat and twisted my lungs until I couldn’t breathe, choking me. I think you’re killing me. 

What about you? Am I too optimistic in thinking you could return my feelings? Or am I delusional? Probably. So go on, let me hear you say it. Let the smooth tones of your voice wash over me one more time. Lie to me. Do it. I need it. _I need you._

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos! Also this is definitely not the author's thinly veiled attempt at venting her feelings. Nope.


End file.
